Solomon Hashmadai
History Imprisoned “Not all were born for greatness”, where the last words Solomon heard as the giant doors of the vault shut. He was barely 21, but in his father's eyes, he was an infant. Solomon knew little of the way the worlds worked. His mother, who had wandered the hellscape he had been raised in met his father long ago. ‘A soul without a home’ she would say, ‘your father showed me kindness, the likes I had never known. His hands were soft, and his eyes were gentle.’ You see before that, Lilly had been nothing more than a sacrifice to the planes to appease the gods of death. It was not long before Lily was found by Solomons father, and swooned by his charm. But she was deceived, and as soon as she bent one knee, her life of slavery started again. Some shabti escape their eternal damnations, Solomons mother was not so lucky. After bearing a child for the Prince of Law, her body fell ill, and soon after she succumbed to her own rightful death (though it is rumored that her ghost stalks the corridors of hells palace). Solomon would spend many years thinking about the mistakes he made. He blamed his father, not for his mother's death, but for taking away what little childhood he might have had. He saw the worlds of man and longed for a mortal life of his own. His first attempt did not go well. Unfortunately, his father was not a forgiving man. Solomon realized this as he heard the hellish latch close him into an eternity of darkness. And eternity it was. The Spear But something called for him. Deep in the vault, it whispered his name. The tiniest fragment of metal. For days he just stared at it, too afraid to touch it. But when he finally touched it, it burned. Like no other thing, he felt the fires of hell flow through him. Through the agony, he despaired at ever being born, cursed his mother's womb and despised his father. Holding it he felt different, mortal even. His grand wings were nothing more than scarred stumps, his feet ached, and he hungered greatly. What he found in his hands was something entirely different. The shard of metal had turned into a grand spear, but he quickly learned it could take almost any shape he desired. Release It was not long before the great vault was opened again, and he was ready. In the chaos that stemmed from the intrusion, Solomon found it easy to slip through the cracks and escape. ‘Anywhere but here’ he thought, as he slipped between the planes and landed on the material. Appearance Even though he was born ages ago, his time in the vault seemed to pause his physical growth. Lean, he relies on his magical powers to lift things, and while that helps him in a fight, his true power comes from the spear he wields. He is tall, for a human, but nothing compared to his true father. Personality He is always looking to make a deal. Especially deals that suite him. Everything he does, he plans ahead of time. He takes what he pleases, but never with risks. In fact, some might call him a coward. Friends Aiden - As his bigger and more powerful brother, Solomon looks to Aiden for advice and guidance… even if he doesn't always listen. Zuriel - His emperor and protector. They both feel like they made a deal with the devil. Enoch - A fearsome Titan and child of Pharasma, Solomon respects his strength. Eldrin - A fellow mage, Solomon appreciates both Eldrins and his fathers view on religion. Kaito - A kitsune who channels the cosmic power of astrology and a fellow servant of Zuriel. Lyra - Not a friend, more of a pet he likes to own. Veorrec - A vampire hunter with the potential to help him hunt demons. Kumo - A powerful monk who has promised his fists to Solomon in order to help him hunt down a few stray liches. Asuka - An early Friend in his adventuring days who has stuck with him in almost every situation. Enemies Demons firstly, their chaos is an abomination, but celestials irk him as well. Aspirations Reforge his piece of the God slaying spear into a weapon of its own right, but he also wants to make a mockery of the goodlier gods who have a large following. Theme Song Category:Player Characters